What the heck just happened?
by GryffindorJirachi
Summary: Nicholette is just a normal middle school girl... with superpowers. But what happens when she gets kiddnapped? Rated T because I'm paranoid. R/R please!
1. Chapter 1

**What up? This is my first story/fanfic EVER! So if it sucks... oh well! REVIEW OR ELSE :D**

Should I start with introducing myself? Well, I will, so HA! DEAL WITH IT!

...

Do I have problems...?

Anyway, I'm Nickki Monroe. Awesome name, right? RIGHT? I have black hair with red highlights, and I have blue eyes. I'm the kind of girl that guys have fan clubs for, and I think every girl at Ember Valley Middle school absolutely _hates _me. Well, not _every _girl I guess. Next to me is the awesome (but not as awesome as me, obviously) Crystal! My best friend. We're similar, in many ways. We both _HATE _Justin Bieber, Twilight, and the color pink. Ooh! and we have superpowers!

What? Should I have mentioned that before? Hmm...

Well, as for our powers, just take every power in the entire world, and combine them into one beautiful, awesome, smart girl. Oh, and don't forget Crystal... she has the same powers as I do.

Anyay, we're walking to Science class. We're definately taking our time, too. Who wouldn't?

As we're walking by the bushes, something absolutely horrible happens

I'm grabbed by the waist and a piece of duct tape is slapped over my mouth.

_What the heck just happend?_

***Gasp* :O Anyway thanks for reading, and I know its _horrible, _but I'll try to update, if your interested... :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Yay :) Reviews appreciated and reccomended!**

It's Alex! My ex. This is _exactly _why I broke up with him! He throws me into a truck and rips off the duct tape.

"What are you DOING?" I screamed.

He gave me the nastiest smile. "Revenge.."

He slams the door shut.

Using my powers, I try to blow up the truck or something, but it's fruitless. He's got this thing indestructible! I can't even teleport... I decide to just sit and sob quietly.

I feel the truck stop and the door open

"Come on!" Alex snappes while carrying me to a lab building.

"NO LET ME GO!'' I bellow and frantically kick and flail. Sadly, he has an iron grip.

_I have no choice... NOW! _I think to myself.

I elbow Alex in the gut and he lets me go with a grunt.

I use my powers to freeze Alex on the spot. Then I ran as fast as my legs would carrry me. Sadly, that wasn't fast enough. I'm grabbbed by a scientist and dragged inside.

"NOOO!" I scream and flail around frantically. He chuckles and sets me on a table, and then straps me in.

"We're going to take your powers. We all agree that we deserve them more than you do. It will kill you, but it's well worth it." He says casually.

_Did he say that I would DIE?_ I thought as my mind worked 1,000,000,000 times faster than normal. _OH GOD HE DID! _My mind screamed _NO! I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE!_

He injects me with something. "This will kill you so that we can get the supernatural ability out of you."

Everything's going black, but I push myself into the real world. _Oh god, I'm dying... _

Then someone runs into the room.

"NICHOLETTE!"

I couln't tell who it was, but it was a male, I could tell by his voice.

I feel myself being carried, then everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm updating because I'm bored, so if you liked my story, you're in LUCK! Happy Christmas, or if you don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays! And, as usual, I'm gonna ask you to review... Pretty Please? "-_- Oh, and sorry for the horrible HP reference you're about to read, I had to put that in...**

I open my eyes. I'm lying on SOMETHING.

_Where the HELL am I? _I wonder. _Am I in some afterlife thing, like in Harry Potter? WHERE'S DUMBLEDORE?_

"Hey." A smooth voice said.

I jumped. "Who said that? DUMBLEDORE?"

"What?"

I looked up and gasped.

Ethan Marshall was standing RIGHT in front of me! I could have squealed! He was the HOTTEST boy in school. I had a huge crush on him... but he was best friends with Alex... And why was he was looking at me like I was crazy...? Oh... crap!

"Nothing! Heh Heh... But... You... You **saved **me?" I asked, partly to change the subject. "Why ME?" I was standing up now.

"I.." He cleared his throat... "Well..."

We stood in silence for a while. Then...

"I'm _**WAITING**_!" I yelled, then instantly took it back. "No! I mean... I'm... NO! Sorry... I...WAHHH!" I cried in desperation.

"It's fine.. I just..." He took a breath. "Your friend Crystal... she was crying and.. she told me that you got kidnapped by Alex... I knew where he was going, because he was telling me his plan, and I.. well... I messed it up..."

"By saving me?" I guessed. He looked really uncomfortable

"Well.. Partly..." Noticing my puzzled look, he continued. " See, that wasn't real poison. It was a medication to put you to sleep. Alex was supposed to.. er.. 'take back what he said' as he put it, and 'save' you. He thought you'd take him back if you thought he saved you. I saved you instead, I couldn't let him manipulate you like that..."

"How could he!" I asked, and before I knew it, I was sobbing. "Why do you care, anyway?" I whispered.

"I care because..." He started. "BecauseIlikeyou!" He said really fast.

"Huh?"

He took a breath. "Because... I _like you_ Nikki..". (A/N Gave her a nickname... and warning! I think this is getting REALLY cheesy)

"I...HUH!" I was taken aback. Ethan Marshall... LIKES me?

"Yeah... you're really sweet..." He said looking down.

We were getting closer... Before I knew it, we were KISSING!

I know what your thinking: _This is the end, huh? She gets the guy... Cliche!_

Sadly... no. It's not. You should know that. Because right then, Alex kicked the door down, carrying Crystal. But something made my blood go COLD.

"NO!" I scream as loud as possible. Ethan looked at me. "what's wro-" but then he saw it. "You arse!" You know what happened? You don't want to know. You do? Well..

Crystal was...

Crystal was dead.

**Sorry for the cheesyness! Was the end too predictible? PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know how I'm doing! I'm seriously just a kid T_T**


End file.
